El retrato
by izumitankian-san
Summary: Mi primer fic,ojala les guste...Mordecai es un joven pintor y Rigby es su modelo,a la vez que es su pareja.Tras acomodarse en el estudio,Mordecai manda al diablo el trabajo y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer con Rigby...Fic yaoi,con sexo dentro y palabras altisonantes,aunque muy pocas.Si no te gusta,no leas


El arte es la expresión más pura del sentimiento,plasmada en un simple lienzo en puede notar la pasión que pone el artista en un par de pinceladas o bocetos...Este será el comienzo de la apasionada entrega de amor entre un joven y extraño pintor y un tímido pero temperamental "modelo de turno"

Era un día de mucho frío, la lluvia azotaba la ventana del pequeño mapache pelicastaño miraba distraído el caer de las rostro de mejillas sonrosadas,era producto del frío o de la vergüenza que le provocaba extraño,porque ya había posado para diversos artistas en innumerables ocasiones,pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacia con alguien con quien tenía cercanía...MUCHA cercanía

Se abrió la puerta principal del departamento,revelando a un joven arrendajo de plumas azules y mapache se volteo a ver al recién llegado,ya que era alguien que el conocía

-Hola,Mordecai-saludo el mapache con voz tímida

-Hola,Rigby-fue la seca respuesta del peliazul

Rigby se acercó al arrendajo y le dio un cálido beso en los y Rigby eran amantes desde hace un par de añ dos se conocieron desde muy pequeños,pero cuando los dos terminaron la primaria,ambos tomaron caminos separados:Mordecai se había ido a a estudiar a una prestigiosa academia de artes,todo gracias a una beca y Rigby estudio en una preparatoria comú años pasaron,los estudios concluyeron y los chicos ya eran adultos,o al menos lo aparentaban

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el arrendajo

-Si,solo me siento un poco...nervioso-respondió mapache

-¿Tú nervioso?,pero si ya habías hecho esto muchas veces,una más no te debe sorprender-comentó el arrendajo divertido

-Lo sé,pero esta es la primera vez que hago esto...con alguien que me gusta-murmuró Rigby,con las mejillas más rojas aú sonrió y lo abrazó por la pequeña acercó al oído del mapache y le susurró:

-Espérame en el estudio,en media hora-dijo Mordecai,le besó la mejilla y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha...

Rigby estaba sentado en una cama de sabanas blancas,completamente desnudo sabana cubría lo estrictamente necesario y solo veía el ambiente:La habitación era blanca,llena de grandes ventanales que iluminaban el dormitorio El estudio se encontraba en el último piso del complejo,era un apartamento vacío que Mordecai había comprado hace poco y lo convirtió en su estudio.Él apareció con un cuaderno de dibujo en la mano y un lápiz en la otra,cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies y se acomodó en el sillón.

-¡Wow,de verdad que estas cosas te excitan!-dijo el arrendajo,con un suave ,molesto por ese comentario pervertido,le arrojó una almohada mientras le gritaba "¡Cállate,pervertido!"

-¡La única razón por la que hago esta mierda es por ti!-gritó.El arrendajo se acercó a su mapache,le besó la frente con dulzura.

-Rigby, despreocúpate...solo déjate llevar-sonrió y se alejó de su amante-¿Estás listo amor?-preguntó Mordecai

-Sí...Estoy listo-sonrió Rigby levemente

La mano de Mordecai se movió mientras dibujaba un par de lí se encontraba inmóvil,estático,solo manteniendo su líneas del dibujo comenzaron a tomar forma,un rostro plácido y sereno,el cabello castaño revuelto dulcemente,un solo ojo al descubierto y la sábana cubriendo su delicado se encontraba en una lucha de intereses:Por un lado,solo deseaba terminar esta última obra y por otro lado,¡AL DIABLO LA OBRA!,deseaba agarrar a su mapache,besarlo,tocarlo y hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer,hasta que la falta de aire se hiciera inminente...

-¿Te pasa algo Mordecai?-preguntó Rigby tímidamente y esperó un rato hasta que hubiera una respuesta,pero no la consiguió...-¿Mordecai?

El arrendajo se acercó a Rigby,se sentó sobre las sabanas y lo besó.El beso se tornó más pasional cuando el arrendajo se agarró de la cintura del solo gimió contra la boca de su amante y cuando no podía hacer durar el beso,se separaron para darse un tumbó a su pequeña pareja en la cama,su cuerpo desnudo,en espera de una noche de placer sin lí arrendajo besó el cuello y el pecho de Rigby en toda su extensión;se quedó un rato en el pecho,localizando sus pezones y chupándolos y mordisqueandolós suavemente.

-¡AHHHH!-gimió el mapache,echando su cabeza hacía atrá arrendajo le susurró que se relajara y Rigby tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Mordecai bajó más sus besos hasta llegar a la "zona prohibida" de su amante,dando suaves lamidas entre las piernas pequeñas del castañ solo gimió mientras arqueaba la espalda y suspiraba el nombre de pintor se acercó a la cálida y estrecha entrada de Rigby,pasó su cálida lengua perforada por un piercing,con forma de esfera,dándole a su amante la más sensacional experiencia de su se acomodó,alineando su miembro,ya erecto,cerca de la entrada.

-¿Preparado?-preguntó el azulado,soltando un jadeo.

Rigby solo asintió y el arrendajo lo penetró mapache soltó un agudo grito de ía que lo estaban partiendo en dos,era doloroso,pero era su amante,un hombre muy cuidadoso...

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó no podía reaccionar.-No me moveré...hasta que tú...estés cómodo-murmuró contra la oreja izquierda del castaño y dándole un cálido se quedó quieto por un leve rato,hasta que movió sus caderas,en espera de una respuesta de su arrendajo entendió el mensaje y comenzó otra vez con sus comenzó a jadear otra vez,pero los sonidos que hacia eran más obscenos que los primeros,causando que Mordecai y su excitación crecieran a alturas velocidad y frecuencia de los movimientos aumentaron,a tal punto en que lo único presente en sus mentes era experimentar el mayor de los placeres...Entre las blancas sabanas de la cama,un joven pintor estaba haciéndole el amor a su joven amante y modelo,su fuente de inspiración,su todo...

Tras un par de minutos,ambos llegaron al ansiado clímax,Mordecai dentro de su amante y Rigby manchó su vientre,su pecho y parte del cuerpo de su pareja

-Lo siento-dijo Rigby tímidamente

-Descuida,no era tu intención-dijo riendo el acercó al mapache y lo abrazó por la espalda,dándole suaves besos en los pequeños hombros

-¿El retrato...está listo?-preguntó el mapache, mientras soltaba una leve risita por los besos

-Mandé al carajo al retrato,la tentación de cogerte era mayor-dijo Mordecai con una expresión coqueta,mientras Rigby le ponía la almohada en la cara

-Holgazán pervertido-dijo para sí el castaño,con una sonrisa...

Ojala les guste,besos y abrazos :D


End file.
